Hunger games high school
by odinthehorse
Summary: Katniss is sent to boarding school and finds amazing friends, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS POV

I didn't want to go to boarding school. I reluctantly dragged herself onto the train. I either looked out the window or slept the entire trip. Once I got there I stepped inside. It was a grand school, I had to admit. I walked into the door in the hall labled "Effie Trinket, secratary" the entire room was pink. Even most of Ms. Trinket's clothes were pink. Hell, even her hair and eyelashes were pink. "Hi, I'm here for my dorm room number and keys and my schedule?" I said shyly. Effie handed her a folder. "Thank you." I said as she walked away. "Mm hm." She said back. Dorm 436. I finally found it. I opened the door and saw that I was the first one there. The room was lavender, there were four beds against one wall. I chose my bed and set my bags down by it. I collapsed on the bed, flipping through the folder. I was just about to read her schedule when someone opened the door. She had black hair, brown eyes and freckles. "Oh hi." She said "hi." I said back. "My names Clove." She said taking the bed next to Katniss's. "I'm Katniss." I said. A couple of minutes passed and then two more girls came in. "Madge! So your parents decided to send you here after all?" I said eagerly. "Yep! Last minute decision. This is Annie, I met her on the train." Madge said, nodding her head at the girl with rust colored hair and sea green eyes. "Hi, I'm Clove." "Hi, I'm Madge." Madge and Clove started to get to know each other. "Hi, I'm Katniss." I said to Annie who looked quite nervous. "Hi " she said shyly. "So what district are you from?" I said, trying to get in a conversation. "Four. Fishing. What about you?" "District 12. Coal mining." They started to talk about themselves and get to know each other. Apparently her boyfriend, Finnick, was going to school here too and was just across the hall. Then Clove spoke up. "Ok, I think ive gotten to get to know Madge but I have no idea what Katniss is like. How about Madge talks to Annie while I talk to Katniss?" Everyone nodded in agreement. After about two hours all the girls got to know each other very well. "Lets take a look around the dorm" Suggested Annie. There were two showers in the bathroom, there was a big closet with four compartments, one for each girl. There was a trunk at the foot of each bed, a mini kitchen, and a flat screen Tv with a big circular couch around a coffee table. "Pretty nice place." Madge said.

Annie's POV

All the girls were really nice. I thought she was going to have a great time. Everyone turned their heads when there was a knock on the door. They all walked to the door and opened it. It was Finnick. "Hey Annie. Just came to see if you were coming to lunch. Its in five minutes." "Oh sure! This is Clove, that's Katniss, and this is Madge. Mind if they sit with us?" I said. "Sure. Just as long as they're ok with sitting with a bunch of guys from my dorm." "No problem." All the girls said at once. "Ok, just let us get ready." I said. "Ready for LUNCH? why do you need to get ready for lunch?" Finnick asked. "Just because!" We will meet you down there!" As I closed the door. "I took a shower just before the train ride, so I'm good." Madge said. "Same." I said. Katniss and Clove ran to the bathroom to take quick showers. Madge and I got dressed. I wore some denim shorts and a black t-shirt. Madge wore a short teal dress. Clove blow dried her hair and wore a long sleeve floral t-shirt and jeans. Katniss came out and wore some denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a floral design. "Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded they're heads and we went down to lunch.

KATNISS POV

We went down to lunch. I grabbed an apple, a sandwich, and some water. We found Finnick sitting with three other guys. "Gale!" I said as soon as I saw him. "I didn't know you were planning on going to this school!" I said happily. "Yea, well I was." I smiled as I sat down between clove and Annie. Maybe boarding school wasn't so bad after all. "Guys, this is Katniss, that's Annie, my girlfriend, that's Clove and that's Madge. Girls, this is Cato," he said motioning to a muscular guy with Blondel hair and icy blue eyes. "That's Gale, and this is Peeta." He said. Peeta had warm blue eyes and dirty Blonde hair. "Hey." Everyone said at once. We all laughed. After we finished our lunch, all of us went to the girl's dorm. "Lets play truth or dare!" Clove said. We found a empty water bottle and sat in a circle. I sat in between Cato and Annie. "Who goes first?" Asked Annie. "I will!" Said Madge. She spun it and it landed on Clove. "Truth or- " "dare!" Shouted Clove. "Ok, I dare you to...hm..okay I got it. I dare you to kiss Gale on the lips for thirty seconds."

CLOVE POV

I never back out, so I kissed Gale awkwardly for thirty seconds. "I'll get you back, Madge!" I said laughing. I spun it and it landed on Katniss. "Truth or dare?"

KATNISS POV

"Truth" I said. "Is it true that you think Cato is hot?" She said grinning. Cato, who had looked bored, was suddenly very intrested. Everyone burst out laughing at his fa e of anticipation. After they stopped, I said "well, its not like he's BAD looking." I said. "Oh come on! You haven't even seen me shirtless, how can you judge!" He said. Another round of laughter and Katniss spun the bottle. It landed on Cato, ironically.

CATO POV

"Truth or dare?" Katniss said. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to kiss finnick!" She shouted. "OH! NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled. I do have some dignity. "CHICKEN!" Clove screeched. "Fine." I grumbled. I kissed him as fast as possible and everyone except for finnick and I laughed their asses off. We played until 8:25, because you had to be in your own dorm by 8:30. "See ya guys later!" I said as we walked back to our dorm. 


	2. Chapter 2

KATNISS POV

We don't have school for a couple more days, so we decide to have our fun. We decide to go to Mcalpines to go get some ice cream sodas. I get a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream, Clove gets a blackberry soda with vanilla ice cream, Annie, Madge and Finnick all get vanilla soda with red velvet ice cream, peeta just gets vanilla ice cream and vanilla soda, Gale raspberry soda with blackberry ice cream, and Cato gets the same as me. "Ugh. You're so unoriginal. Get your own flavor." I tease playfully. He smirks. After we're finished we decide to go down to the pool. We stop by our dorm room to get our swimsuits. Mine is a picnic table pattern one piece, but its style is vintage. We grab some cover-ups and towels and meet the guys outside our door. We walk to the pool. The guys keep busting out laughing for no reason. They're up to something obviously. As soon as we put our stuff down on lounge chairs, each of us is grabbed by one of the guys and thrown into the pool. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU PEETA!" screamed Clove. I got thrown by a still laughing Cato. "Thanks." I say. So that's what they were laughing about. Cato offers to help me up and I take his hand with both of mine and yank him as hard as I can. He falls into the pool. We start laughing. He still had his shirt on. The other guys start to back away from the edge of the pool, but not before Clove grabs Peeta's leg and pulls him in. We start laughing again. Then I realize that Madge and Annie have snick behind Finnick and Gale. They push them in, but at the last second they scream "shit!" And grab onto whatever they can, what unfortunately was Annie's and Madge's wrists.

CATO POV

We had that great plan, but then it backfired on us. I honestly did NOT think Katniss was that strong. After I got my now soaking wet shirt and my shoes off, I had fun. I whispered to the guys to meet me in the bathroom. When they were all there I told them my plan. "Ok, we're gonna dunk the girls. Everyone gets their same girl. Finnick, Annie. Gale, Madge. And Peeta Clove." I said. Peeta sighed. "What, you don't. Like Clove?" Finnick said. "No, not that, I just want to have ...you know what I'm just gonna shut up." "No now you HAVE to tell us. Its the rules." I say. "What rules?" He asks. "Dude, THE rules." I say. "Fine. But don't tell any of the girls." We all nod our heads in agreement. "Its, well...its Katniss.." he says shyly. "Well you get Clove anyways. I want to get back at Katniss food pulling me in." I grinned. Peeta rolled his eyes. Ok we come back one by one. I'll go first." I say. The girls all have they're backs to me. They're all huddled together. I jump on them, effectively scaring the shit outran them. "What the FUCK!" Clove screams. "Did you wash your hands?!" Annie yelled. "Well, I guess I just washed them in the pool." I say, smirking because they don't know that I didn't even go to the bathroom. "That is so DISGUSTING!" Clove screams. I laugh. Then Finnick comes. "What's all the screaming about?" He asks. "Did you wash your hands?" Shouts Madge. "Yea. Who doesn't?" He says. "CATO doesn't!" All the girls scream at once.

FINNICK POV

"You are sick man!" I say. Little do the girls know we didn't even go to the bathroom. I jump in the pool. Then Peeta comes. He gets in. Then Gale. Our plan is complete. "I bet I can hold my breath longer than Gale, Cato, and Peeta!" I say to signal our plan. "Yea right!" Snorts Katniss. I stick my tounge out at her. "Fine we'll keep track of who comes up when." Annie says. "One two three go!" Clove says. I take a deep breath and go under and grab Annie. I can hear all the girls screaming. 


End file.
